


A Letter from Mai Shiranui

by RPGamerWriter



Series: Quickies [6]
Category: King of Fighters, Street Fighter
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: Mai sends her lover Andy Bogard an e-mail...





	A Letter from Mai Shiranui

Dear Andy:

Last Saturday my good friend Chun-Li, I think I mentioned her to you lol ... 

Well, she called and asked if I wanted to go dancing with some friends of her's from her detective work. Chun-Li leans more toward men, my best friend, and occasional rival and she is the one I have fantasies about. I took some Chinese food over to her house and we polished off a bottle of wine over some crab Rangoon. Later we met her friends at the club. The place we went to was pretty loud and her friends had met some guys that they were having fun with while I was able to get Chun-Li on the floor for a couple of dances. We really had fun, so Chun-Li suggested that we sneak home early.

When we at Chun-Li's she invited me in to watch a video ... or something. We tried to find anything to watch but were unsuccessful. At the club, we had a couple of drinks so we were a little high and is a little goofy. Chun-Li, who usually seems to come up with these loony ideas, suggested we should play a game. She wanted to play "Truth or Dare".

Neither one of us really remembered how to play so we decided to take turns rolling the dice and if you rolled a "2" or "11" you could ask the other if they wanted to answer a question or take a dare. We agreed that this would only work if we promised to follow through no matter what and that we would keep quiet about anything we learned. I was starting to get nervous but I figured I'd play along. We opened another bottle of wine and started playing. The game was going along fine as the questions were pretty mild. We had some good laughs as the questions eventually came around to sex.

How many times have we fucked in one night? What's your favorite position? Do you like to give/receive oral sex? Have you ever screwed with a married man? Do you like anal sex? While we played, Chun-Li's legs were spread and I couldn't keep my eyes off her white panties. Chun-Li's has long firm legs, thick thighs and lush brunette hair like mine, which crept from under her undies, really turned me on. At one point Chun-Li was sitting with her knees under her chin while I was stealing quick glances in hopes of seeing more. I just couldn't sit still.

Well... as the sex questions became more frequent I started taking more "dares," to be safe. On my first dare, Chun-Li made me run in a circle around the house in just the panties and tee shirt. I nearly froze my ass off! I pretended to be angry and, since Chun-Li was taking dares also, I made her take her tee shirt off, run around the house. I never figured she'd do it but she did and when she came in, her tits cold and her nipples pointed, she left her shirt off. Without meaning to. I had started a game where each of us trying to one-up the other.

I'm sitting across from Chun-Li who is wearing nothing but her white panties. Her nipples are now red as and so pointed that they could have cut glass. As you can guess, you could have wrung my panties out, they were so wet with my juices. I was actually thinking of going for it and grabbing one of her man-loving friend's breasts. But, in order to keep my friend, I kept my hands to myself.

I figured we'd gone about as far with this game as we could but Chun-Li had other ideas. On her next "hit", as we called the answers, Chun-Li got this big smile on her face stared me in the eye and asked:

"Have you suddenly become attracted to women?"

"My, God!" I whispered to myself, thinking that she's seen me staring at her legs, not to mention making her take her top off so I can ogle her breasts. After thinking longer than I should have I decided there was only one thing to do was lie. I told her that I've always gotten along well with women. I wasn't answering the question and she knew it. I'm sure my face was beet-red as she wanted a straight answer so I lied again. Sort of lied that is, I mean this attraction really isn't so sudden now is it? I think she knew it but what could she do? Why does she think I've been squirming in my seat all night? At least we could still be friends this way. I wasn't going to blow it and tell her I wanted to eat her for breakfast in her bed tomorrow morning or maybe tonight she would like to be dessert.

I got the next "hit" so I asked Chun-Li:

"Does your last question mean you've thought about having sex with a woman?" I figured this would deflect the attention back to her.

"YES," Chun-Li answered abruptly. Chun-Li answered "yes", I thought. Now I was truly shocked! "

You really want to be with a woman", I asked? She grinned "That's another question, you only get one question.

"Ok," I said, sitting quietly, looking at her red panties as she asked me another question. "Do you like eating pussy?" Chun-Li asked, moving her hand to her flat stomach and rubbing the top of her undies. "Yes," I answered without hesitation. "Do you really want to be with a woman", I repeated. "That's not what I asked. Do you want to have sex with another woman?"

"I think so!"

"Think so." I thought. With Chun-Li that could mean anything. I know Chun-Li can be a real tease. I had to clarify the question. Now I needed a good roll in the worst way You can take that any way you want and be right. The rolling became very intense. You would love to see Chun-Li shake dice with her shirt off! Her tits shook as she shook the dice like she was jacking off some guy. Stroke ... stroke ... throw! It took a while to get my "hit" that time. I was afraid to lean back on the couch because I was sure Chun-Li would see my soaking wet panties.

Chun-Li got her hit first. "Truth or dare," she asked?

"Dare," I answered since I needed some cooling off and a lap around the house in the snow might just do the trick. Chun-Li had the strangest smirk on her face and I was sure she was going to make me sweat. I figured she was planning on making me do it without any clothing. The neighborhood boys wouldn't be getting much sleep that night!

But in the end, I could have guessed all night and never have come up with what she really had in her mind. In her own words: "As your dare; you must let me shave your pussy shave it bald tonight right now in the tub in the bathroom."

You will think this is what I've wanted but there was no way I was going to let my best friend shave my cunt while I cum all in her tub while she laughs her head off. I told her, "Absolutely not no way on earth you are going to shave me. What's gotten into you anyway?" My heart was beating so fast and loudly that I'd be shocked if Chun-Li couldn't hear it across the room. You could have knocked me over with a feather. 

Honey, this is turning into one hell of a great year!, I wrote. Then it really all started making sense. Chun-Li had the whole evening planned from the start. I was so busy not seducing her that I totally missed her seducing me. She did a darn good job of it too. I don't mean to be rude but I'd have done anything at that point to get between her legs. But for the life of me, I couldn't think of a thing to say. She just sat there with that smirk on her face waiting for my move. When I could talk, I told her I didn't think that this was a good thing to do after drinking. She said I was right, but would I please go get in the tub now."

"What will I say if someone sees I have shaved?", I asked.

"I know you very well what you'd say, but, nobody is going to notice, so please go get in the tub now."

When Chun-Li got up and offered me her hand my jaw fell through the floor. She walked over, took my hand, and walked me to the tub. Actually, she almost had to carry me because my legs weren't working too well. Once we were there, she told me to lift my arms and she removed my shirt from behind. She brushed my breasts in the process and I'm sure it was not an accident. I actually shivered when Chun-Li turned my hips toward the mirror and slowly removed my panties as I watched the reflection.

This was so new. I'm a grown woman and I felt like a teenager. Chun-Li walked me over and sat me on the edge of the bath, poured some bubble bath into the running water. The tub is slightly elevated, fits two, and has a marble edging around three sides. Baby, that marble was cold! My ass was freezing and my nipples were so hard they hurt, I'm not kidding. Well, Chun-Li lifted my legs into the tub while it filled. If it seems like I wasn't functioning very well at this point, you're right. I was still in shock. She lit some candles that were scattered around the room and when the tub was full she faced me and asked, "Would you please help me out of my panties?"

As she faced me I slid my hands down her back and into her red panties from behind. "Close your eyes", she said as the silk slid low revealing her soft ass.

I did as she asked her wishes as my fingers slid over her thighs. Her skin was so, so warm and soft. I lingered on her long legs and I was shaking when she finally stepped out of her panties. She told me to open my eyes. I did, and she had no hair none, nada. I've seen more hair on cue balls. And do you know what else? I wasn't the only person in the room who was getting excited by this!

I reached around her waist to pull her to me. "No, no, not yet, this is my dare and you have to wait", she said scolding me as she removed my arms Chun-Li stepped in the tub and sat at my feet. Her eyes were at the level of my breasts as she knelt in front of me. She put her hands on my knees and gently spread my legs. I felt embarrassed but Chun-Li was so patient it helped me calm down some or get more excited. She ran her hands along my calves and up my thighs. "Relax we have all night," Chun-Li whispered as her finger slowly fingered the soft hair covering my wet pussy.

"OK this is your dare", I sort of whimpered, my breath coming in short gasps. I could barely talk again and Chun-Li just laughed as got down to business. She made me lean back in my hands as she lathered my pussy-lips and I had an orgasm right when her hands first touched my belly. I was embarrassed or nervous so I tried to hide but I think I was shaking too much. My face was hot and even in the candlelight, I could see my entire chest was flushed in patches. Looking back, it really isn't a good idea to take somebody who's been drinking, turn down the lights, and let them put sharp objects near your pussy while you squirm around in the bath.

Chun-Li did a knock-up job. I had no complaints whatsoever. It became evident that Chun-Li wouldn't be able to finish without more exposure. So, she had finished the hair on my mons, she put her hand on my breast and pushed me back onto my elbows.   
She gently spread my legs further apart and slowly pulled the sharp razor over my hot cunt. I felt so horny... so good! I kept pressing against her hand as she pulled the folds of my pussy open. To this point, we had not even kissed, hugged, tweaked or fingered anything but. I would have called it the sexiest night of my life.

Chun-Li insisted I not touch her until she was finished and she took her time. About a half an hour and another orgasm I was clean as a peach. My mind was full of thoughts about what I would do to her on my next "hit" so I was leaning back with my eyes closed when I thought I felt her finger softly rubbing my hairless cunt. I moaned, spreading my thighs. I reached down to touch her hand but I felt her hair instead. I opened my eyes to see her bending over licking the folds of my new peach. I ran my hands through her hair until she stopped licking. Chun-Li looked up, smiling as she wiped me clean with a warm towel, applied some hand lotion, kissed my hot pussy again and said... "Done!"

Was she wrong! We stayed in the tub for a long time. I get worked up even now asI think of how I kissed, felt, licked, fingered and played with this woman. It makes my toes tingle. She has breasts that are in perfect proportion to her body, and they respond to the slightest touch. Her legs can reach so far around your back that I could suck her toes. She is so patient in her lovemaking I lose track of time. When we finally made it to her bed she and I took turns exploring one another. I wanted to know it all so I started in her ear and kissed my way down her long neck. I licked under her arms and tickled her ribs with my tongue. She held my head as I nibbled her breasts and rolled her nipples between my tongue and fingers. 

She gasped when I stuck my nibbled on her navel. From her navel, I went to her toes since I can tease a little too. I love to suck on toes. I tongued my way up her legs and caressed her inner thighs as she started softly moaning. As I neared her shaved pussy I was so wet knowing that I could make her feel this good. I put my hands on her ass and lifted her cheeks so that her cunt was in front of my parted lips. I blew softly into her open hold and smelled the sweet fragrance of her sex. Slowly my tongue licked her swollen clit and she tasted like nothing I've ever tasted before. I teased her clit with my tongue and when she had, I believe, her first orgasm I was afraid she couldn't breathe as she sucked in little gasps while her stomach trembled and she pulled my head against her loveliness.

Afterward, I held her in my arms as she came down from the heights to reality. Her soft breasts had goose bumps on them and her thighs were dripping with cum and sweat. Making Chun-Li feel goo... that is what pleasure is. Then Chun-Li had her turn and she was so ... so very patient. I now know what sweet misery is. I was on fire after she played with my breasts. I wrapped my legs around her body and pressed against her as we laughed. I was so horny. She was so hot. We were both in love.

Chun-Li finally finished me off with her tongue while I knelt in the middle of her bed, her soft tongue licking my peach clean cunt. Later we lay on our sides as waves of orgasms crested when she gently inserted her finger into my ass. When my body quit contracting, I laughed uncontrollably. I sometimes get the worst case of the giggles after a great orgasm. Chun-Li couldn't help herself, she had to laugh along.

We slept in each other's arms, breast to breast, pussy to pussy while our legs and arms intertwined, our lips lingered in endless kisses. The next morning there were no regrets. We had some bagels in bed, and you'll never guess who was dessert!

Love for now. I'll write again... later!

-Sincerely, Mai ❤


End file.
